<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We keep this love in a photograph. by jojoswitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379332">We keep this love in a photograph.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojoswitch/pseuds/jojoswitch'>jojoswitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Gay, Hizzie - Freeform, angst also, hizzie every now and then, posie - Freeform, posie does photographing, slowburn, the salvatore boarding school, very gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojoswitch/pseuds/jojoswitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope Park and Josie Saltzman are ex girlfriends who happen to be paired together for a photography assignment. What happens when old feelings start to spark up again as they spend more time together, taking pictures of their time together. Polaroid after polaroid -  it seems like it could be more than just a school project.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park &amp; Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We keep this love in a photograph.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”Isn’t it past the curfew soon? Maybe we should head inside?” Josie mumbles as she gently brushes her thumb along Penelope’s hand. The truth is she doesn’t wanna move. She is wrapped around her under a soft blanket, sitting by the dock. They’re watching the sunset making the water in front of them glow. This is exactly where she wants to be. With her. With nothing to worry about. Everything around Penelope Park just felt so simple and peaceful. She earned a chuckle from the raven haired girl who was resting her head against Josie’s shoulder. ”Do you honestly care about the curfew?” she says with a soft smirk, leaning in closer. ”Because at this moment- I don’t give a crap about that.” She leans in for a soft but passionate kiss. ”Hey- you’re dating the headmaster’s daughter so I think you should care about it at least a little bit” Josie whispers into the kiss. A quiet sigh escapes Penelope’s mouth as she brings her hand up to her girlfriend´s cheek and holds it lightly.”Fine. You’re right. We should get going. But..I’m stealing a few more kisses before that Jojo. And you’re taking my sweater because you’re shaking.” Before Josie could refuse, Penelope was taking of her jacket, wrapping her in it. Then she gave her that small smile that always ended up in a nose scrunch, and left the brunette breathless. </p><p>”Jo! Josie wake up!” She hears her twin sister nearly screaming in her ear. She was still half asleep and mumbled a frustrated response. She was yanked back into reality from the most perfect dream in the most unpleasant way. ”Liz what are you-” She couldn’t even finish her sentence because she was hit onto her face with a pillow. ”You’re gonna be late for class! Gosh get up!” Lizzie waited for the brunette to react and finally she saw Josie sit up on the bed and grunt something. ”Good. You’re up. I’m gonna go meet up with my girlfriend before the first class so- see you later!” The blonde chirped happily and walked out of the dorm room. Girlfriend. Right. Hope and Lizzie had been dating for a few months now and honest to god Josie was already so full of the whipped version of her sister. Maybe it didn’t help that meanwhile she was living the best life with her girlfriend it has been exactly a year since Penelope dumped Josie. And it didn’t help that she was definitely not over her. If she ever will be. And it didn’t help that for some odd reason lately they had been bumping into each other a lot more than usual. And now she was seeing flashback dreams of her. She was scared of catching all of those old feelings all over again slowly but surely. She ran a her hand through her messy hair, releasing an exhausted sigh, as she finally got up and ready for the day. </p><p>She didn’t have time for breakfast, so she just grabbed a chocolate bar and headed to the hallway. People were wishing her a good morning and she gave them a soft smile, occasionally saying something back. She really wasn’t in the right headspace today. Her thoughts were all cloudy and she was thinking back to the dream she had just had. It felt so real. As she was picturing the last bit of the sunlight glowing against the water, she didn’t realize that she was walking past people quite quickly, until she heard ”Good morning Jojo” coming from behind her. She catched her breath, slowing down her steps and turned around to see the raven haired witch smirking at her. She was wearing her school skirt, a cropped top and a black ribbon around her neck, tied with into bow. Josie catched a glimpse of her bare stomach as she realized she was looking down, and she quickly hurried to face the girl. ”Morning, Pen.” She swallowed and a small smile formed on her face. Josie’s head was running with different thoughts and she came into the conclusion that getting over her ex would be a hundred times more easy if she wouldn’t look this good or if she wouldn’t be constantly around to remind her of everything they had in the past. ”Lizzie is lucky I respect her and Hope or I swear to god I would lose it if I’d see them kiss one more time.” Hearing Penelope’s voice brought Josie back from her daydreaming. ”Huh?” She said, genuinely confused and embarassed because she had absolutely no idea of what the witch just said. ”Oh nothing- Just that I saw your sister and Hope making out on the hallway again.” Josie nodded. ”I feel your pain.” The raven haired girl chuckled at that clearly fed up reply. ”Hey uhm- don’t we have the same class? Let’s walk up there together.” All Josie was able to do was to nod again and start walking towards the classroom. She was looking down as they walked and she secretly hoped that their hands would accidently brush against each other since they were walking side by side now. </p><p>Unfortunately, their walk together was cut short as they arrived to the classroom very quickly. When they stepped in they saw that others were already there, obviously looking at the two for arriving a little bit too late. Josie let out a small "sorry" in embarassement and sat down to the closest table, realizing that Penelope sat right next to her. Finally councellor Emma began the class. ”Good morning everyone! Yes- this year I am having this class. As you all know, we’re going to focus on photography here. Since this is a voluntary class I’m sure you all know why you’re here." Josie smiled a little bit. She loved taking pictures. And when she heard Emma was going to hold a photography class she immediately signed in. Now she had a good excuse walking around capturing the smallest of things. "Not every class we have is about supernatural powers or abilities, and I personally believe photographing is very interesting and such a useful skill to own. Before we begin the actual lesson part, I wanna inform you that we are doing this course in pairs." A few annoyed gasps could be heard around the class, and Josie’s enthusiasm turned into anxiety. Penelope, on the other hand was happy to hear this. "You each are going to have a partner with whom you’re going to take pictures with, using my instructions of course. I want you to get creative and really use time on this please. I want you to capture this school, each other, your friendships, your freetimes. Use your imagination.” Penelope turned to glance at Josie and the brunette knew she was doomed. She really had to do this course alongside her ex and keep it cool. It was already hard enough to keep her confused emotions in check when they walked past each other on the hall every now and then, but this meant working with her for hours and hours.</p><p>Alyssa Chang, who was sitting at the table in front of them raised her hand. ”I could do this with Penelope, if that’s okay?” She turned back to look at the raven haired witch who was already about to throw out a complaint. Emma was first tho. ”Actually, I thought we could pair up based on who is sitting next to you. Easy like that. You can find your partner from the same table.” Josie bit her lip as she twirled a part of her hair around her finger in distress. This class will be a disaster. Across the room, she saw Hope resting her hand on top of Lizzie’s, giving the most genuine smile. "Works for me." the tribrid whispered and held Lizzie’s hand. Of course they were sitting next to each other, so of course they get to be partners. Working with her twin would save her from this situation but she knew that wasn’t going to happen. Lizzie would never give up on the chance of working with her girlfriend just to work with "satan", as she so happily likes to call her. Not even if her twin sister insisted. Josie would just have to toss her feelings aside and get through this pair project. But little did she know, Penelope was genuinely excited to work with her. And little did she know, this whole silly photographing assignment would change her whole semester.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>